SeaWake City
Jumping in the bandwagon because why not Developingggggg __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Welcome to SeaWake City Home of the Pyrrhian High School Any character can join without permission, but making a place and/or institution here requires permission. Contents :1. Location/History :2. Landmarks and Parks :3. Places :4. Districts :5. Photos ---- Placeholder for idk Location/History To the east of Pyrrhia, where the "tail" is on the continent, resides SeaWake city. Founded by Queen Coral just before the Great War, it was a small city created as a place to home SeaWings that went to the Pyrrhian High School. However, the city was created with a low budget, so many of the homes were flimsy and weren't very big. When the Great War started, the Victory Statue was created and placed in the center of town mainly as an encouragement for the SeaWings living there to join the army. Many did, and the place practically became abandoned, and was never destroyed or even touched by the other tribes durning the war since there is no point in destroying or raiding a very small and abandoned city. When the war ended, the Victory Statue was hidden away and replaced with the Dragonets of Destiny Statue so visitors from other tribes wouldn't get tipped off by a statue of them being crushed by their old enemy. Then Seaviper came in, with a higher budget and determination to fix and upgrade this sorry city. And then this began construction, skyscrapers went up, better homes were built, and tress were chopped down to make room for the city. After at least five years of construction and a very large building crew, SeaWake City began to thrive again. Landmarks and Parks The Victory Statue This is a Statue of SeaWings fighting and killing off all their enemies, SkyWings, MudWings, IceWings, and SandWings. However one SandWing is not being fought, and is flying alongside another SeaWing with pearls draped all over her. This is Blister flying alongside Queen Coral, and they are leading an army and crushing all their enemies. This helped encourage the SeaWings to be strong and have them feel like they have a chance. This was removed due to no more war and this could cause riots if any other tribe saw this. It has been replaced by the Dragonets of Destiny statue. This statue is hidden in a place where only SeaWings can enter by advanced scanning technology. No one knows about this, and all are killed that do. Dragonets of Destiny Statue This statue replaced The Victory Statue and it shows the Dragonets of Destiny all together, wings spread, and Thorn is behind them, wearing the Eye of Onyx. Below each dragonet is a plate with their name and something special about them. Clay's is; This MudWing is not only fireproof, but survived a dragonbite viper with some help of a special SkyWing named Peril. Sunny's is: This strange SandWing is always optemistic, and elected Thorn to be the new queen of the SandWings. Glory's is: Even for a replacement, she has the fierceness and courage of a SkyWing and caused the disappearance of Scarlet, and currently rules the NightWings. Tsunami's is: This blue SeaWing is loyal to all her friends and was the lost daughter of Queen Coral, and was saved from the enchanted statue by Webs when he took her egg. Starflight's is: This NightWing lovs scrolls and became blind after helping the captive RainWings escape from the old NightWing home. The City Heart Upon hearing it at first, many dragons think it is a large heart dedicated to the city. However, upon arriving there, they discover the original houses built when the city was first created, with some SeaWings still living there that don't like the modern world and prefer the old ways still. It is found in the center of the Hometown district. It consists of wooden shacks an big tents, and every year it holds a festival called "The Autumn Feast" where all dragons in the city and tourists get to roam the city and have some of their freshly-made apple cider, coming directly from the orchard. WIP Places WIP The Ancient Orchard Located next to The City Heat, it is an old apple orchard where the first farmers grew the trees and picked their apples to make apple cider. They still do so today, but only during The Autumn Feast, where the apples are at their ripest. It is believed they have some of the best-tasting apples in all of Pyrrhia, and some teens have been dared to steal some apples, and are chased out by guards who protect the orchard from loosing all their apples. Districts This is the parts of the city that are divided up for different uses. Certain buildings and places can be found here. Downtown Where all the office buildings, skyscrapers, and hotels are located. WIP Hometown Where all the homes are located. WIP Streettown This area is the lower part of town, where many apartments, motels, and farms reside. WIP Forum Where all the Sports Staduims, Hospitals, and Stores are located. WIP Photos SeaWake City Location.jpg|The light blue circle is where SeaWake City is, and the dark blue dot is where The Pyrrhian High School is located. Seaviper4.png|The Stature of Seaviper Category:Seaviper's Stuff